


scoring high

by serelenty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, did you heard the news? the prince is into dudes, eventual mutual pining, ignis is mentioned love ya iggy, pining prompto is good but pining noctis is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serelenty/pseuds/serelenty
Summary: Noctis was very bored, so he decided to hit a different arcade instead of the normal one.He could use the, you know, change of airs.He just didn't thought it would lead into a streak of days and hours wasted in the same game because someone decided to be better than him.He also did not at any point whatsoever think that this someone was going to be the prettiest human being he ever saw.





	scoring high

**Author's Note:**

> HI THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PASSING BY  
> so here's the problem: i really wanna make this maybe 3 or so chaps(that's why those tags) but i have no goddamn idea what to do after this part, so for now i'm letting it as a one shot, just if the worst happens :c  
> again, thank you and i really hope you enjoy!!

It was getting ridiculous at this point.

Not only had this guy easily beaten his best time run, he was also almost beating his best score. Not even a single sound of whining or angry. He did it as it was easy like breathing. And at this point, even breathing was going to become hard for Noctis judging by the fact that the prettiest boy he ever saw in his life had, yes, just beaten his best score at Justice Zombies. But let’s rewind a tad.

Noctis was bored. Very bored. Throwing a bouncing ball at the ceiling with just the thud that it made filling the room type of bored. No games entertained him, not even King’s Knight, which meant it was a very serious situation. He had to find something to do otherwise he would explode. Right now, even _that_ sounded fun.

So he went to an arcade. He normally went to the central one, at the heart of Insomnia, but this was an emergency situation. It was a smaller one, relatively close to his apartment complex. No problem, he was sure it had what he needed right now: Justice Zombies, a 3D shooting game, and nothing better to kill boredoom than shooting zombies. The highest score on the big arcade was his but not on this one. Time to change that.

It was relatively easy to do that; apparently not much people played it so the highest score wasn’t too high at all. Then, of course he had to play it a bunch of times to fill the scoreboard with his name and with super high high scores. He was very content. That took a couple of hours so it was a great idea and a great killing of time. Maybe he’ll come back tomorrow just to check if he's still first. And second. And third and fourth and fifth.

He did went there the next day. To be honest, he was finding himself a bit excited because who knows, maybe he awoke someone’s passion for that game and they beat his high score. Which actually happened.

The machine only let you input three letters on the scoreboard and Noctis’ signature one was ‘’KOF’’. It was full of KOF’S yesterday but today it was full of ‘’QSV’’s. So clearly, not only someone beat him, but they also made sure to do the same as he did the past day and fill the scoreboard. Well, too bad, because that awakened the rival fire in him and he was not going home until the scoreboard was full of KOF's again. 

It took him 3 hours but he did it. There it was again, full of KOF’s. Then it crossed his mind if QSV was going to try to beat him again. Secretly, he hoped so.

Said and done. There the scoreboard was, full of QSV’s. Now it was starting to get on his nerves. He does remember that the first place before he wiped the list was this QSV person, but their high score was so low Noctis almost didn’t made any effort to take their place. How are they this good suddenly? Or. Maybe it’s not suddenly, maybe they go to other arcades. But if they do, then they used a different name because Noctis is pretty sure he went to all of Insomnia’s arcades and never saw a QSV on Justice Zombies. 

But right now, he was paying attention to those numbers and hoo boy, now this is going to be a real challenge. 4 hours later and the sound of Ignis' voice complaining that he wastes too much on arcades on the back of his head and he didn’t made it. He got fifth, fourth and third but didn’t managed to take the second and first places. He was very frustrated but also very hungry, so he went home for the day.

_For the day._

Friday. The day all hopes and energies come together due to the end of the week and the coming of a well rested weekend. Or getting mad as hell because QSV took his places again AND made an even highest score. So he rolled up his sleeves, got mentally ready for Ignis' monologue later that day and got to work. 4, 5, 6 hours passed, and he couldn’t beat the first place. He was always there but it always got to him before he made it. 

And for god’s almighty, it’s past 10pm and he finally realized how tired he was, so home sweet home, a shower, a snack while holding bags of ice because his wrists hurt and a good night of sleep. Tomorrow. Oh, _tomorrow._

And to think this all started just because he was bored. He was having so much fun thinking of strategies when in class and then spending his whole day at that arcade. He also caught himself thinking how he wanted to meet this person that kept being better at him sometimes, maybe they could share skills and even be friends. Yeah, that sounded cool. Noctis could use a friend. But he never managed to run into them.

Until now, he guesses, because there was someone playing the game and, according to the guy behind the balcony, only him and another person played that. So it has to be them. He was finally going to meet QSV and he was happy? It seemed like it because he opened a genuine smile with that realization and almost runned to the spot, wasn’t another realization beat him.

As he got closer, something was starting to down on him, but he wasn’t sure of what. He slowed his steps and stopped just so he was close enough to watch the other play from an angle he could see them too and _hoo boy._

This is where we go back to the beginning of the story. As tall as Noctis, glistening skin, light blonde hair that reminded Noctis of a chocobo, freckles. Noctis couldn’t get a glance of the other’s eyes still because he were just so concentrated Noctis’ sure the blonde hadn’t even realized he’s there, watching. But he sure let out a squeal when he saw the boy’s time and his score, which both were almost beating the first place, _that still was his anyway._

Noctis just couldn’t believe how someone could be so good. So awesome, actually. And so pretty at the same time but hey, that’s not the point. 

A couple of minutes go by and he finally beat the highest score, almost immediately letting go of the gun and sighing loudly. Maybe he was there for some time already, Noctis thought. Oh, and he also sighed out a ‘’wow’’ without realizing, which was when the other finally turned to face him. A couple of seconds went by before they grinned a bit awkwardly and said ‘’thank you?’’, giggling afterwards. 

Noctis could finally see his eyes and they weren’t exactly light blue, they looked lavender somehow, long eyelashes and curious. He had to say something before it became too awkward and the other walked away so he snapped out of it, shaking his head quickly and managed to stutter ‘’Q-QSV?’’. He blinked a few times, looking confused and _that was super cute_ , then came a step closer to Noctis and said ‘’KOF?’’.

Noctis smiled, trying his best to maintain his cool. ‘’Yeah, that’s me’’. Blondie opened a big smile to that. Noctis felt his face getting warmer and prayed to the gods it didn’t showed. He continued: ‘’Oh wow, I uh, always wanted to meet you!’’. You could see he was genuinely happy. ‘’I didn’t know there was someone better than me at this game but you sure try.’’ He finished, trying a sly smirk.

Hey uh, Noctis? How about stop drooling on him for a second and realize the sick burn he just gave you? Snapping out of it again, he could only say ‘’Try?’’ with his eyebrows shot up.

Blondie snickered. “Yes, try, because clearly, the numbers don't lie”. Noctis was on fire for (being embarrassed) all these burns. ‘’Oh yeah?’’ Was the best thing he could come up with, but he was folding his sleeves while walking to the machine already, inserting a coin. QSV watched him do that with a tad confused eyes. ‘’Well, you better be prepared because I decided that today is _the day._ ’’

He hadn’t realized but QSV was munching a gum and he popped a bubble before saying ‘’ _The day?_ ’’ and crossing his arms, with a very amused face. That took a bit out of Noctis’ air and concentration alright, but he managed to shake it off and answer very decisively while grabbing the gun and pointing to the screen: ‘’The day that I beat you, _mister._ ’’ Then the game started. QSV was carefully watching Noctis play and he was doing good, very good even. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15, 20, 25 and he finally managed to get a score that would put him in third place, which earned a whistle from QSV. But he was at his limit.

30 minutes in and Noctis saw his character surrounded - it was his end. Watching the ‘’game over’’ screen, he defeatedly lowered the gun back into the slot with a sigh. QSV was slowly clapping, to which Noctis turned his head to him, something he shouldn’t have done because Blondie was wearing a smirk that made all the blood in Noctis go to his head and essentially to his cheeks. Maybe he didn’t saw it. Maybe. 

‘’That was great! You were, what? 4 thousand points away from second place.’’ He holded a snicker. Which was clear he did. Noctis regained his composure and fake coughed.  


‘’That’s a lot and you know that.’’  


‘’Yeah, but I wanted to try to cheer you up.’’  


This time he laughed for real and somehow, it sounded really pure? Noctis had a lot of questions but he would leave it for later. _Later_ , because he was totally at least trying to call him for a milkshake. 

He smiled and scratched his nose. ‘’Well, I appreciate it. I’m Noctis, by the way’’. Good, he managed to introduce himself. But that was suicide because the smile QSV opened was like Noctis had a sudden stroke. ‘’I’m Prompto! It’s so nice to meet you!” Was this guy the sun or something? Noctis thought that he had to be because it was suddenly very bright and very warm, so there's no other option. 

Noctis also thought about some days ago when he was thinking that maybe he and QSV could even end up being friends, and right now, the realization that it really could happen made the room even more warmer. Someone gotta turn the air conditioner in this place up a notch. But for now, it was now or never, because the mood was starting to get a bit awkward and the last thing Noctis wanted was Prompto to know how awkward and not cool at all he actually was before even the first date.

Wait, what date? 

''Uhm, hey, do you uh. Want to go grab a milkshake?'' Noctis' cool was definitely dropping miles by the second he stood there, at this point he just wanted to get out of there and breathe. This was getting ridiculous. 

Again.

‘’Oh.’’ Was all that Prompto said, with a surprised face, and Noctis was convinced he was having a heatstroke, because was that a faint blush he saw on Prompto’s cheeks? It couldn’t be, so he’s definitely seeing things. Great, one more thing for Ignis to complain about. And taking in the seconds Blondie (he has to stop calling Prompto that) was taking to reply, he was already expecting the worse. Well, it was a fun little journey, now--

‘’Sure, dude, that sounds cool!’’ And he had the same big smile as when he found out Noctis was KOF.

Now was Noctis’ turn to say ‘’Oh.’’ with a surprised face.

Prompto snorted. ‘’What? You were the one that asked me.’’

‘’Oh uh, I, uh…’’ _Very eloquent, Noct_ , as Ignis would say. ‘’I guess i just wasn’t expecting a yes, is all’’ He shrugged, trying, and failing, to still keep his fake cool.

‘’Why? I swear I don’t bite.’’ Prompto winked. He winked. That’s it, Noctis was about to pass out from the before established heatstroke or to actually have that previously mentioned stroke. Either way, his brain stopped and so did any coherent thoughts. Maybe he really should go to a hospital, this was getting very weird. 

With all his cool lost, the eloquence with it, all Noctis managed to blurt out was ‘’I-I-- Well, we just met and- I don’t know, listen, can we just. Go. Then?’’ Finishing the sentence while pushing his hair back, making a mental note to cut these bangs.

Prompto was clearly holding a snicker. ‘’Yeah! Since you invited you lead the way.’’ 

_Thank god’s,_ Noctis was finally getting some fresh air, and not alone obviously, which maybe wasn’t going to help with all the fresh air part since Blondie (gah) was the reason he even needed it in the first place, and he was sure he wasn’t getting any, because when they got outside and the bright light of past noon hit Prompto, he actually forgot how to breathe. 

He took a chance to remember how to do that when Prompto apparently got a notification from his phone and quickly looked away to try as best as he could to regain his cool, breathing in and out. There was no confidence gotten in this act, but he sure did pretend he did, turning back to Prompto with a small smile. ‘’What’s up?’’ 

‘’Oh nothing. So, where we going?’’ He seemed as excited as before as that was what made Noctis gain a little tiny bit of confidence. ‘’This way. I know a great, small place, literally only for milkshakes.’’ Noctis pointed and started walking, Prompto right on his tail.

This was either going to be a really great thing or an absurd failure, with no in between.

**Author's Note:**

> pray for the writing gods to be nice to me and let me write the rest i want :((((
> 
> again, thank you so much!! kudos are always appreciated!! <3


End file.
